


Passado e presente

by juliacalasans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Porque Steve faz Bucky se sentir virgem de novo: gentil e perigosa vulnerabilidade.





	Passado e presente

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o Delipa 28 da Panelinha da Limonada. Meu tema era "Like a Virgin", da Madonna.

Antes, tudo fora solidão, a falta de memória escura, doce e misericordiosa: assassinato por assassinato frio, ia empilhando cadáveres sem rosto no vazio da consciência e nas fichas de seu registro como Soldado, uma arma à prova de erros, tão mortífera quanto inorgânica. Às vezes, só às vezes, na espera pelo momento certo de dar um tiro, vinham-lhe fiapos de memória, desfeitos como pó tão logo tentava acessá-los. Via rostos, sorrisos; via uma felicidade que lhe era estranha. Inacessível.

— Ei, Bucky... — Steve beijou-lhe a bochecha, então o pescoço, a mão deslizando num gesto platônico e ao mesmo tempo cheio de intenções por sua barriga exposta. — No que você está pensando?

Em nada. Em tudo. Bucky se pegava pensando, com muita freqüência, apenas porque podia fazê-lo; apenas porque agora tinha aquele direito, o tipo de privilégio que você não consegue valorizar a menos que seja obrigado a passar décadas sem ele. Era delicioso fazer decisões, ainda que fossem as mais ridículas possíveis; errar, sofrer as conseqüências, assumir responsabilidades. Apreciar a dor, o cansaço de um dia bem aproveitado, o descanso de uma noite bem dormida; apreciar o toque, o beijo, a lágrima. Os mínimos arrepios de prazer.

— Hmm...

Não tinha resposta para oferecer, e não era como se Steve esperasse uma. Continuava a deslizar uma mão por sua barriga, ameaçando subir para o tronco sem nunca fazê-lo, e deixou-se mergulhar na doçura do momento, sentindo a solidez do homem que dividia consigo a cama.  Tantas vezes sonhara com ele sem saber exatamente do que se tratava; e então, quando finalmente se lembrou, outras tantas pensou ter perdido tudo.

— Você não vai dormir, vai? — perguntou Steve, beijando-lhe a nuca e preguiçosamente deixando que o ar das expirações lhe acariciasse a orelha em cada pronunciar. — Ainda tá cedo, você não tem que fazer nada...

— Você só está me convencendo de que dormir é uma ótima ideia, não? — Gemeu, ainda assim, quando sentiu a primeira mordida fraquinha no lóbulo da orelha, uma trilha de dores prazerosas sendo deixada pela lateral do pescoço. — Tenho essa... — Fechou os olhos, se permitindo ser abraçado com mais força contra o corpo quente, Steve afastando a blusa para continuar no ombro as suas explorações. — Steve...

Era um apelo, um pedido por mais, na linguagem que ambos já compartilhavam há tempos e compreendiam muito bem; um apelo ignorado. Steve continuou a beijá-lo no mesmo ritmo preguiçoso, de vez em quando subindo a mão o suficiente para tocar-lhe os mamilos por baixo da blusa, toques de pluma que faziam Bucky encolher os dedinhos dos pés.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que tinham se reconciliado — entrado nos termos da amizade em um contexto onde os próprios termos eram incógnitas —, e então do dia em que, conversando sobre o passado, esmiuçando os detalhes das memórias que Bucky ainda tinha, rindo de algumas, fingindo que outras não se equilibravam nas bordas do choro, tinham terminado se beijando no sofá.

Tinha sido bom, mas também assustado; quando se afastaram, Steve o encarara com apreensão, estudando cada uma de suas reações desesperadas, até que finalmente Bucky o puxara para mais um beijo, e outro, e outro, e outro... Transaram ali mesmo, na velocidade do desespero, delicadeza feita de saudade; tocado como se fosse de vidro, Bucky sentiu-se especial. Quase como se nada tivesse acontecido; quase como se estivessem de novo na adolescência que lhes moldara, escondidos de tudo e todos dentro de um mundinho particular.

E mesmo que já fizesse um bom tempo daquela reconciliação — muitos beijos, brigas, risos, transas e crises de choro histéricas depois —, Bucky ainda se sentia despreparado para os toques de Steve em seu corpo. Bastava qualquer avanço, o menor que fosse, para fazê-lo perder o controle; Steve arranhou-lhe a barriga com as unhas curtas, combinando o estímulo com uma mordida pouco mais forte em seu ombro, e Bucky soltou um arquejo, esfregando-se contra o outro. Segurando-lhe os cabelos para que não saísse do lugar; ou simplesmente para que o impedisse de cair no abismo que era aquele prazer.

Prazer gentil, mas também exigente: cobrava-lhe a força dos braços, das pernas, o fôlego, a capacidade de sentir dor. A capacidade de entregar-se, confiar, e saber que estava tudo bem. Pois enquanto Steve despia-lhe sem muita pressa, aproveitando aquela tarde tranqüila, sem compromissos, ele não apenas lhe dava prazer na medida em que conseguia o próprio, mas também lhe rejuvenescia.

Porque Bucky já tinha sido quebrado, derrotado. Já tinha perdido, perdido tanto, que pouco lhe restara. E era sujo, cheio de arrependimentos, de sangue nas mãos, de memórias estranhas, de passagens direto para o inferno. Mas naqueles curtos momentos, feitos de imensidão, onde Steve o encarava com carinho, beijava-lhe o nariz, e tocava-o com a habilidade das tantas explorações, era como se fosse virgem de novo: a melhor vulnerabilidade de todas.

**Author's Note:**

> Era isso ou ganhar dois vacilos de uma vez só q


End file.
